Our Little Adventures
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: What if Nami and Luffy already had a relationship all along. How did they hide it and when did they have their moments? Let's go back in time and find out. LuNa. Written by the Yasaonna Shimai
1. Prologue

**Our Little Adventures**  
><strong>Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece<strong>  
><strong>T-rated. Turns into M-rated<strong>  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was taking a huge break after Fisherman Island. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing tag, Zoro was sleeping and Brook was playing his violin. Nami was sketching her map and Robin was also sleeping, both sitting on their beachchairs. Sanji was cooking in the kitchen and Franky was repairing the pistol in his arm on the table in the galley.<p>

The deck was quite chaotic with the three playing tag. Nami stretched and she rubbed the back of her head, getting tired of sketching in the same place. She put her map down on the deck and she stood up, making Robin slightly awake with her movements. Nami looked at her black haired friend and smiled.

"Would you like something to drink also?" Nami asked. Robin smiled her sweet trademark smile and shook her head. Nami smiled back and she walked towards the kitchen, seeing Sanji and Franky both working on their things. Sanji looked behind him, seeing Nami, a.k.a His Angel From Heaven.

"Nami-swan!" He said, his cigarette smoke turning into hearts "What can I help you with?"

"I'd like something to drink." said Nami with a smile. Sanji nodded and swirled to the fridge. Nami smiled and sat down on a chair, waiting for her drink. Franky looked around and Nami noticed him looking for something. "Lost something?" she asked curious.

"Yeah," he answered "I thought I bought a screwdriver with me, but I guess I didn't after all..." he stood up and walked outside. Nami blinked, but looked at the table when Sanji put down a drink with a serenade. Nami rolled her eyes, but she sipped from the straw either way.

"I'll be right back, my lovely." Sanji said. Nami smiled and nodded, seeing the tray he was holding with the same drink. Nami was alone in the kitchen, enjoying the silence.

The kitchen door slammed open, making Nami startled and almost spilling her drink."MEAT!"  
>Nami turned her head and looked at her idiot captian with a killing gaze. Luffy saw Nami sitting and he blinked with his owlish eyes. "Nami, where is Sanji? I am huuuungry." he whined. Nami looked with half lidded eyes while drinking her drink. Luffy looked at her drink and he walked to her. Nami put her drink on the table and Luffy followed her moves. She looked at him and her captain put his hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward and he put his lips on her in a tender way.<p>

He parted again and Nami looked with half lidded eyes and red cheeks. "Idiot..." she murmured. Luffy smirked and almost leaned forward again, but stopped before the door opened. Sanji looked at the captain and navigator and they both looked at him too. Nami broke into sweat seeing Sanji's glance.

"MEAT!" yelled Luffy again.

"You aren't getting any!" Sanji yelled mad. He walked to his stove and Nami rubbed her sweat away.

"Nami! Give me a sip." Luffy whined.

"You aren't getting any!" Nami yelled with her demonic face. Luffy pouted and murmured something, receiving a punch from Nami "I HEARD THAT!" she yelled. Luffy rubbed his head and Sanji looked at them with a smirk. Nami sat down again with a huff and Luffy pouted.

"You are both mean!" he said. Nami smirked and looked at Sanji, both giving a mentally high five. Luffy exited the kitchen and Nami followed him with her brown eyes. Nami also stood up and decided to work further on her map. She entered the deck and she saw Luffy, glancing at her, showing his tongue in maddness. Nami frowned mad and did the same. She walked to her beachchair and she sat down again.

She looked at Luffy with a mad frown. '_You deserved that punch after telling me 'I'm not getting any sex later'. Idiot._' she thought. She sketched further, until the sun went away and got replaced by the moon.

Everyone now was inside the galley, talking, laughing and eating. Zoro poured some sake and Robin asked if she also could get a bit. The party slowly began with beer, music and dancing. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were dancing with chopsticks and Franky and Brook were singing. Nami smiled as she looked at everyone who were being goofy.

Robin stood up and she walked outside. Nami followed her with her eyes, but she still sat at the table, avoiding Usopp's kicks he threw in with his dance. He eventually received a punch from Nami.

Robin entered the galley again with a set of cards in her hands. Nami already smiled as soon as she saw it. "I deal the cards!" she yelled. The others now looked at Robin and Nami and they also smiled.

"I'll play!" Luffy said raising his arms enthousiastic. Usopp and Chopper also volunteered and Sanji and Zoro grinned and joined also. Franky and Brook kept playing music until the game got really excited.

"Woohoo! I won again!" Nami yelled. The others pouted or shrugged their shoulders. Luffy looked at her with a mad frown and Nami only smirked.

"I'm gonna win now." Luffy said, as he was following Nami's hand as she was dealing the cards.

"Keep on dreaming." Nami said. They all looked at their cards and Zoro's eyebrow knitted down.

"Ok, wait... Someone else need to deal. I think the witch is cheating."

"DON'T CALL NAMI-SWAN A WITCH!" Sanji yelled mad.

"I DECIDE MYSELF WHO I GIVE NAMES, CURLYBROW!"

Everyone sighed, rolled their eyes or facepalmed as soon as they fought. The others played again and the outcome was, once again, Nami's victory. "I quit." Usopp said with a sigh.

Nami only smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Be happy we didn't play for money." Nami said. Robin put her cards down and looked at the others, seeing Chopper is already fast asleep and the others also got tired.

"I call it a day." Robin said, standing up and walking towards the womenquarter. The others also nodded, leaving Nami and Luffy the only ones in the galley. Nami looked at Luffy with an apologethic smile and Luffy looked at her with a deep pout.

"Don't be mad. You will win next time." Nami said. Luffy's pout turned bigger and he slowly shook his head.

"You always say that." Nami smiled and laid her hand on his cheek, slowly leaning in.

"See this as a consulation prize." Nami whispered. They both jumped away from each other as soon as the door opened again, seeing a flabbergasted Usopp. Luffy panicked and stretched his arm, punching Usopp all over the deck. Usopp crashed against the wall and Nami yelled in shock. "LUFFY! MORON! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Nami yelled in fear.

"I PANICKED!" Luffy yelled back, turning purple. The others looked in confusion seeing Usopp with a broken nose and a huge bump on his face.

"What happened!?" Sanji asked in confusion and shock.

"L...Luffy and N..Nami-" Usopp started but he received another fist in his face and his tooth flew out.

"LUFFY, QUITE THAT!" Nami yelled mad, now punching Luffy on the head.

"K...kissing..." Usopp finished his sentence before passing out. Everyone looked with wide eyes and they turned their heads towards Luffy and Nami who where standing by the railing, also with widened eyes. Luffy turned pale and Nami facepalmed with irritation.

"After two years... We got found out..." Nami mumbled behind her hand. Luffy nodded slowly.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone. Luffy and Nami gasped and they wanted to flee, but Robin caught them with growing arms. The others still stood flabbergasted, but only Chopper was threatning Usopp.

.oOo.

Everyone was sitting in the galley, all looking at the captain and navigator with crossed arms. Although, the captain has been made unrecogniseble with punches from Usopp because of his broken nose and lost tooth.

"Explain." asked Franky suspicious with crossed arms. Luffy looked behind him, seeing Sanji extremely mad with his Diable Jambe nibbling his cigarette.

"Ok. I will explain." Nami said. "Only if Sanji leaves Luffy alone." Everyone nodded in agreement, but Sanji clicked his tongue. Sanji walked away and Luffy and Nami were now safe. "Nothing happened." Nami lied.

"OBJECTION! I saw you two were about to kiss!" Usopp pointed at them. Nami shook her head and Luffy looked away. Everyone noticed Luffy looking away and they all smirked.

"Luffy-san... What happened." Brook asked. Luffy broke into sweat and he looked further away. Nami facepalmed again. '_We're fucked._'

"N...Nothing..." Luffy murmured with his bad pokerface and eyelashes.

"Luffy. You were about to kiss, weren't you?" Robin asked with curiousity in her voice. Luffy now turned his head 180 degrees, which was easy because of his rubber powers.

"Ok... We have been found out." Nami said with a sigh. Everyone now turned to look at her, Luffy included with his big owlish eyes. "But let me make things clear. We never kept it a secret. You all just never found out."

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji said crying.

"Never?" asked Franky with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Luffy and Nami both looked at each other and Nami began to smile. She then looked at the crewmembers and she took a deep breath. "Luffy and I have a relationship..."

Everyone gasped and Sanji broke down. Only Zoro didn't react, looking at them with crossed arms.

"S...Since when!" asked Chopper confused and surprised.

Luffy and Nami now looked at each other with the same question. "Since..." Luffy began, both thinking. "Yeah, since the beginning." Luffy said "Kind of." Nami nodded. They all looked at the couple and gaped at them.

"S...Since the beginning!" Brook said in terror "When did it begin!"

Nami and Luffy smiled at each other and Nami sighed slowly.

"The beginning..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**"Ooooh It's going to be that kind of story!"**

**Yes indeed! Hi, there! Thanks for reading. This is a story made by my sister and I.**

**My sister and I have this small hope and theory of Nami and Luffy having already small feelings for each other, and this is going to be a story with little secret moments and thoughts between each other. It's all manga based and we hope to make the story as IC as possible and to make it fit in with the manga. This story could take a lot of time to update because we are doing research for the story.**

**Kisses from the Yasaonna Shimai! (Yasaonna sisters)**


	2. Feelings Act 1

**Our Little Adventures  
><strong>**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece  
><strong>**T-rated. Turns into M-rated  
><strong>**Feelings Act 1.**

**_ = Skip ahead in the story**

**.oOo. = Back to present time when someone in the crew has something to ask/say**

* * *

><p>"Is it fixed yet?"<p>

"No."

"Is it fixed yet?"

"No..."

"Is it fixed yet?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND WAIT!" Nami yelled, hitting Luffy's head.

"Doesn't hurt..." Luffy said. Nami frowned mad as she was fixing Luffy's strawhat, which got destroyed by Buggy the Clown. The three first crewmembers were on sea, drifting further after their fight and taking a break. Especially Zoro was taking a break after his injuries and fight. Luffy sat in the rowing boat he got with Coby after defeating Alvida, and Nami sat in the boat she stole from Buggy's crewmembers.

Nami looked at the strawhat and gave it to Luffy. Luffy smiled his trademark smile and yelled "IT'S FIXED!"

"I just mended the cuts." Nami said, putting her stuff away. "I think that should do it. Try not to poke it too much."

"Right! Right! You did a great job in fixing this hat." Luffy said, poking his hat were it just got repaired. Luffy poked too hard and went through his hat with his index finger. "Uh oh..."

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I JUST SAID!" Nami yelled angry, pointing the needle into Luffy's forehead.

Luffy yelled in pain when the needle hit his skin. "STOP POKING ME WITH THAT NEEDLE, IT HURTS!"

"IT'S USELESS IF I HIT YOU, SO I HAVE TO USE THE NEEDLE!" Nami yelled back.

"Ah, that makes sense!"

"You guys are too noisy. I can't sleep with all this noise." Zoro said, rubbing his eye. "And I am hungry... Share some food."

"Oh, please! You need to be more prepared! You don't bring food or water and you dare to go to sea. You underestimated the sea." Nami answered irritated back, not getting why she should give them a lecture about the obvious.

"Ah! I see something!" Luffy said, looking into the horizon. "There's an island!"

"That island is no good." Nami said, looking at the island with her binocular "It's unpopulated, so it's useless! Let's just keep going." Nami looked at Luffy and Zoro again, and they were rowing away with their boat, towards the island. "WAIT!" She yelled irritated again.

"We've reached the isolated island!" Luffy said psyched as he put the boat on shore.

Nami looked around and frowned slightly. "Like I said, this is an unpopulated island. It would be weird if you found someone for the crew here."

"Hey, Zoro! Come over here." Luffy said, ignoring Nami. Zoro was sleeping again and Luffy frowned walking towards his first mate. "Hey, you're sleeping!"

Nami grabbed Luffy by his collar to stop him from walking. "Let him sleep. He's still injured."

"You're right. Well, let's go!" Luffy said, turning the other side.

"Go where?"

"Towards the forest. You never know, there might be people there!"

"There's no one here but poisonous snakes and wild animals." She said, having the feeling she has been repeating herself. The captain and navigator both looked with equal confusion when an animal walked by. It looked like a fox with a combination of a chicken... And it made a 'Pock pock' sound... "What is that..." Nami asked utterly confused.

"Hey look! What a weird rabbit!" Nami turned around and looked at the animal Luffy grabbed. It looked like a combination of a snake and a rabbit.

"It is really weird! But I think that is a mutant snake!" She said, not being able to comprihend it all. A pig/lion walked by and Luffy and Nami both again looked in confusion. Nami just figured to accept the weirdness on this island. "This forest... It's really weird..."

Nami and Luffy both looked further in the forest, but both stopped in their tracks when they heard someone talk "Don't come closer! Get out!" They heard. Luffy looked up and Nami looked around, both not getting where the sound was coming from.

"What was that sound! Who are you!" Nami yelled, and Luffy was still looking up.

"Me? I am the forest guardian..."

"The forest guardian?" Luffy asked confused, now looking around.

"That's right! If you want to live, then leave at once!" they heard him say "You are pirates, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Luffy said. Nami frowned confused.

"So you are pirates!" He said "Listen well, don't take a step further to the forest! Or else you will face... The forest judgement."

"Who cares?!" Luffy said in disbelieve. "What a weird guy!"

"Hey! Brat with the strawhat! What did you just say!"

"Looks like the voice is coming from there..." Luffy said, walking further.

"Hey! I told you not to come closer!" He yelled again "Receive the forest judgement!"

Luffy got shot in the back and Nami yelled in fear. The bullet shot back and Nami looked in confusion. Her heart pace got slow again and she looked at Luffy, who put his strawhat back on his head. "What a shock! That was a bullet right? So... Bullets don't hurt you either." Nami asked.

Luffy nodded with a frown "Yeah, but that surprised me too!"

"What... What kind of thing are you?" The voice asked.

"That's our line!" Luffy answered irritated back. Luffy and Nami looked further. Seeing a green ball above a chest, and a smoking gun. "The bullet was fired from here."

"Look! There's a pistol!" Nami said, pointing at the smoking gun. Nami and Luffy looked at the green ball and they both looked questioned. The thing stood up and ran away. "AH! It's moving!" Nami yelled. The thing fell and the captain and navigator looked baffled. "Wow! It's a man!"

"Lift me up!" The man yelled mad.

"Why are you so angry? You tripped yourself..." Nami answered.

"What an interesting cauliflowerhead! Cauliflowerman!" Luffy said while laughing, making the man more irritated.

* * *

><p>"Treasure?" Nami wondered, hearing gaimon's story after a long talk.<p>

"My eyes were never wrong! I'm sure that there's a lot of treasure in that large rock hill." Gaimon explained "But I've been stuck in this chest. I've been able to protect the treasure these past 20 years! That treasure is mine!"

"Uh. That's right." Luffy nodded in agreement. "Those are yours, uncle."

"Okay, Gaimon-san! We'll help you bring down those treasures!" Nami decided

"What? Is that true? That's very nice. I knew I hadn't misjudged you!"

"Aren't you a professional thief that steals treasure from pirates?" Luffy asked

"DON'T SPEAK NONSENSE! I HAVE PRINCIPLES TOO!" Nami yelled back.

Nami, Luffy and Gaimon stood at the large rock hill, looking at it after a long walk. "This is it... It's been a long time... Since the last time I came here." Gaimon said, looking at it.

"But why haven't you asked anyone to help you before?" Luffy wondered.

"Because I don't trust anybody. And anyone who sees me like this wouldn't believe me anyway." Gaimon answered. He looked at the rock hill and turned emotionel "I've waited for this moment so long, today is the happiest day of my life!" Gaimon yelled.

"Okay. Go for it." Nami said, putting her hand on Luffy's shoulder for the heads up.

"You want me to go up there?" He asked.

"Of course! Do you think I can climb this!"

"I'm counting on you, strawhat kid!"

Luffy grinned and stretched his hand, reaching the top of the hill. He shot up and he landed on the hill, seeing the treasure chest. He grabbed one and looked into it. He walked to the side of the hill and yelled "There really are some treasure chest up here! There are five of them!"

"That's great!" Gaimon yelled back "Quick! Drop them here! But don't hit me, whahahahaha!"

"No way." Luffy said with an unsure grin.

Gaimon looked with confused and Nami looked shocked. "What the hell are you talking about! Stop joking around and drop the treasure chests, now!" Nami yelled mad

"I don't wanna do that!" Luffy yelled back

"Hurry up and drop them!" Nami yelled back getting madder 'So every pirate is still the same.' she thought mad, knowing every pirate were bastards "Don't you dare come down here again!"

"Forget about it. It's ok if he doesn't want to drop them here." Gaimon answered, sweating more

"How can that be okay! That's your treasure!" Nami said perplexed and very angry.

"Strawhat kid..." Gaimon said "You... You are a good person..."

"WHAT! What are you saying!" Luffy sat down and smiled softly.

"Actually, I've thought about it before... It might be a possibility but, I always try hard not to think about it..." Gaimon said on the ferge of crying. "The treasure chests... Are empty, aren't they?" Realisation hit Nami as she looked above, looking at Luffy.

"Yeah. They are all empty." Luffy answered, besides him standing all empty chest.

"How can that be... The treasure you guarded for 20 years... Is just a bunch of empty chests!" Nami said

"Whahahaha!" Luffy started to laugh "Don't be dissapointed, uncle! You meeting us after 20 years is a really good thing too! 'Cause if it had been 30 years, you might've already be dead!"

"Strawhat kid..." Gaimon cried.

Nami looked with amazement at Luffy "Luffy..."

.oOo.

"So wait." Sanji said in the present time. Everyone looked up as Sanji stopped with pouring tea and coffee. Everyon was sitting in the galley and made it themselves comfortable. Luffy and Nami, the center of attention, looked at Sanji. "You had already feelings back then?" The blonde cook asked.

Nami laughed and waved her hand "No, no!" she answered. "I was just amazed... Luffy then showed me not all pirates are heartless bastards, like I thought back then because of Arlong." She answered. "I first thought Luffy wasn't any different because he didn't want to give back the treasure, but after I heard the reason... I thought it was kind of... Sweet... He tried not to hurt Gaimon's feelings."

"I wouldn't have joined the crew if Luffy was a heartless bastard." Zoro said "He helped Coby to become a marine, though." Luffy nodded, agreeing with his first crewmates.

Brook turned to look at Sanji and Sanji looked back at him. "You are handling this situation well..." Brook said.

Now everyone looked at Sanji, noticing he hasn't gone beserk. Sanji frowned as he scratched his forehead and murmured "Yeah... To be honest, I already kind of knew Luffy liked her after he said something 2 years ago..."

.oOo.

"I want her to be our navigator, no matter what!" The captain said with a painful face.

Zoro sighed and facepalmed "Fine. Why'd I have to follow such a troublesome captain... Hey, Usopp! We're going!"

"R...Right!" Usopp said, preparing for the trip. Luffy smiled and looked at the Going Merry in the horizon. Nami left them and stole the Going Merry. Luffy now frowned, wondering where she was going and what was going on with her.

* * *

><p>"Long time no see everyone." Nami walked towards the group of people. Nojiko and Gen looked up. Nami walked to them with a bouqete of flowers but her smile dissapeard in a sad frown when everyone went inside and ignored her. Only Nojiko and Gen were left. Nami looked at the two destroyed houses, caused by Usopp's and Arlong's fight.<p>

"What is it?" Nojiko asked "To think that you of all people would decide to stroll through the middle of town."

"Oh nothing. Just curious what all the ruckus I heard was about. Guess it was Arlong..." Nami said, still looking at the destroyed houses. Nami walked further towards Bellemere's grave, as she put the flowers down and she sat down, looking at it. "Only 7 million belli left..."

"You're as infamous as ever." Nojiko said, standing behind her and revering to the town's people.

"Well, I am a pirate. But Arlong knows what's what. He knows money can get anything done. So It'll only be a little more until his promise."

Nojiko looked at her and her smile widened, seeing she is a little bit happier.

"No matter what, I am going to raise 100 million belli, so I can buy this village!"

"THERE'S NO WAY THAT NAMI WOULD KILL USOPP! WE'RE CREWMATES!" Luffy yelled beserk, holding Johnny at his shirt.

"It's fine if you don't believe it...! But I saw it with my very own eyes...!"

"Just who did you call crewmates, Luffy?" Zoro, Sanji and Luffy looked, seeing Nami standing in front of them.

"Nami..." Luffy muttered.

"What did you come to this island for?" Nami asked, looking at them.

Luffy grabbed his hat and put it on, straightening it. "What're you talking about? Aren't we crewmates? We've come for you, of course!" Luffy answered.

Nami cocked an eyebrow and she crossed her arms. "Well, you're nothing but a nuisance..." Luffy blinked a few times "And 'crewmates'? Don't make me laugh. It was nothing but a stupid little coorperation." Luffy frowned and his eyes glanced at the glove she was wearing on her left hand. Luffy looked back at her as she said "If it's about the ship, I'll give it back. So go find another navigator and go search for your little One Piece or whatever!"

"NOW GET OF THIS ISLAND! YOU'RE AN EYESORE!" She yelled. "Farewel."

"Nami..." Luffy muttered again. He sighed and fell onto the ground on his back. Johnny and Yosaku gasped in shock and Sanji and Zoro looked at him. "I'm gonna sleep."

"SLEEP!" yelled Yosaku "In this emergency! And in the middle of the road!"

"I don't feel like leaving this island yet, and I don't care what's going on this island either..." Luffy explained "And I'm sleepy. So I'm sleeping."

Yosaku, Johnny, Sanji and Zoro facepalmed or looked baffled at Luffy's decision.

Nami frowned mad and irritated. "FINE! DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT! YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!"

She walked further again and left the five alone. Luffy opened one eye and saw her walk away. He closed one eye again and thought 'I'll just wait until she joins my crew again...' and he fell in sleep.

* * *

><p>SLAM!<p>

Nojiko stopped with picking the oranges and she looked at her house, hearing noises coming from it. She walked to her house and she saw Nami sitting on a chair, and almost everything destroyed in her house. She sighed and entered further "Nice mess you've made for me, Nami. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I only came to take a little rest, that's all."

"If you only come to take a little rest, then there's no need for you to be breaking all the glass and furniture." Nojiko said, putting the basket with oranges away. "And why would you be staring intently at that treasure map if there was nothing wrong?" Nami looked up and looked at the treasure map in front of her. She put her head down again and sighed.

Nami still answer as Nojiko was asking questions. "Didn't you promise to tell me everything?"

"I just lost my cool a bit, that's all."

Nojiko sighed again and she looked at Nami. "It was them right? Who are they?"

Nami looked up "You've met them?"

"Just the captain, but he seemed like a liar."

Nami put her head down again and sighed "That's Usopp. Luffy is the captain." Nami explained

"And what... Where you in their crew?"

"I joined hands together with that crew. With Luffy, Zoro and Usopp. I stole their ship and money, to get here." Nojiko looked outside of her window, seeing the Going Merry. "And I saw Sanji joined them..."

Nami looked at her map again and sighed "I betrayed them and now they are here to get me back... Especially Luffy from what I heard from Usopp." Nami explained. "But they are idiots. I have told them countless times to go away, because I don't want them to get hurt." Nami pulled her glove off and showed the bloodied bandage to Nojiko "Usopp even pretended dead so he still could be protected."

"You are always betraying people... Why are they different?" Nojiko asked.

"They are great pirates." Nami answered "Zoro looks mean but he is kind, and he fights for himself but also to protect people. He works on my nerves, but other than that he is ok... And Usopp is a huge liar and he calls himself the captain, but he isn't. He lies to make people laugh and to make them happy. Sanji is new, but I know he is a great cook and he is a casanova." Nami told. Nojiko looked at her with an apologetic expression. "Luffy... Luffy is the captain... He has a heart of gold and he wants to be the pirate king... He is really stupid and his IQ might not even be high... But he is incredible..."

Silence got into the room. "I wouldn't feel this bad if they were assholes... But everyone of them are great... I really wish I could stay with them." Nami chuckled a bit and yawned "I even see them as my friends... I want them to leave so nothing... Happens to them." She said, as she was falling asleep.

Nojiko stood up and grabbed a blanket. She put it on the sleeping navigator and she sat down again. "I see... So they've come to bring you back... I can see why she'd get so upset... Friends, huh..."

Nojiko looked at her little sleeping sister "That's the one word... That hurts you more than anything..."

* * *

><p>Usopp reunited again with the other mugiwara members, and explained his situation to them. About how Nami saved his life and that something must be up with her siding the Arlong crew.<p>

"It's useless. No matter what you do, you won't be able to change Arlong's rule."

Everyone turned around and Usopp noticed "Nojiko."

"Who's she?" Luffy asked curious.

"She's Nami's sister."

"N...N...Nami's sister! Well, it's no wonder why she's so beautiful then!" Sanji said in love mode

"What do you mean useless?" Zoro wondered.

"Please, don't involve yourselves with this village any further. I'll tell you all about how things, got this way, so in return, I want you to just leave quietly." Nojiko stated.

"I'm fine. I'm not really interested in her past." Luffy said, turning around and the others, besides Zoro, looked baffles. "I'm taking a walk."

"Take a walk? You're not going to listen?" Usopp asked confused.

"Nope, I'm cool."

Nojiko frowned confused as he walked further. "What's with him?"

"Don't mind him. That's just the kind of guy he is." Zoro said with a smirk. "But we'll listen to what you have to say. Though I doubt hearing your story will change everything."

"...But you're sleeping..." Nojiko said as Zoro fell asleep.

"DON'T JUST FALL ASLEEP AS SOON AS YOU SAY THAT!" Usopp yelled. "Well, I, for one, will listen to understand what's going on."

"Me too." Sanji said with a grin.

Nojiko smiled and sighed, understanding Nami's situation. "I see... No wonder they're giving Nami so much trouble..."

* * *

><p>After Nojiko was done talking and telling about Nami's past, she was too late aware of current things happening at her house... The marine was stealing Nami's money away. Nami got mad and ran to Arlong for an explanation, but she only got laughed at and she already figured the villagers also got mad... and that they were about to attack.<p>

She ran towards the town, and she was right. Everyone stood ready with weapons, and Gen was giving them a speech. "WAIT, EVERYONE!" Nami yelled.

"Nami!" Nojiko said in surprise. Everyone turned to look at her.

She faked a smile and said "Please just wait a little more! I'll try my best again so please! I promise I'll raise enough money once more! It'll actually be easier this time!" Everyone gasped and Gen turned emotional.

Gen walked to Nami, and pulled her into a hug "That's enough... You know that doing such a thing would be futile. You've carried all our hope alone for long enough. You've fought splendidly!"

"Gen..." Nami said, also turning emotional.

Gen let her go and looked at her with a smile "You can now leave this village."

"What! B-"

"Nami." Nojiko said "You're cunning and you've got what it takes to survive out there. Besides, you've got a dream to fulfill!"

"Nojiko!" Nami said shocked "No! Please stop, everyone! I don't want to see them hurt any of you again!" She yelled pulling a knife, trying to stop them "You'll die, you know!"

"We know." Gen stated. Gen grabbed her knife and Nami gasped "NOW MOVE OUT OF OUR WAY, NAMI!" Nami let go of the knife and everyone passed her "Let's go, everyone! Even if we may not win, let's show them our spirit!"

Nami fell on her knees, holding her right hand on her tattoo. Anger got released as she thought "ARLONG!" She grabbed the knife and she stabbed her in her arm, through her tattoo. "ARLONG!" She yelled everytime she stabbed herself. She gasped when someone grabbed her hand, stopping her from stabbing herself. She looked over her shoulder

"Luffy..." Luffy let go of her hand and she dropped her knife on the ground, sobbing profusely. "What is it! You don't know the first thing about anything!"

"Nope. I don't know anything." Luffy responded

"This has nothing to do with you! Didn't I already tell you, to leave this island!" Nami said while throwing sand behind her

"Yeah, you did." Luffy responded again. 'Say it...' Luffy though, looking at her while she kept crying.

"L...Luffy..." She cried "Help me..." she asked while turning her head. Luffy reached his hat, and put it on her head. Nami gasped and Luffy turned around.

"OF COURSE!"

Nami's eyes widened as she realisised something Luffy said a while back _'Don't touch my hat! It's my treasure!'_

"Luffy..."

"Let's go." The captain ordered. Nami's eyes widened as she saw Sanji, Zoro and Usopp, prepared for the fight.

"Roger!"

.oOo.

Everyone looked at Nami and Luffy, waiting in anticipation. "When Luffy put his hat on me, I must confess that that was the time my feelings got triggered." Nami explained with a shrug and smile. "Well... That and other moments that day..."

_'Don't you dare, make my navigator cry!'_

_'Of course I don't know how to fight with swords, you dumbass! I don't know a thing about navigation either! I can't cook! And I can't lie either! I'm confident I wouldn't be able to survive if other people aren't there to help me! BUT I CAN BEAT YOU!'_

_'I ain't got a damn clue about fishmen or how great they are! Nor do I know anything about maps or her circumstances... But I finally know how to help her now...! This room that she never wanted to be in... I can't allow it to exist! I'll erase this place down to the very last trace!'_

_'NAMI! YOU ARE MY CREWMATE!'_

Luffy and Nami looked at each other with a smile. "I feel like a matchmaker. If it wasn't for me, those two never would have find each other!" Usopp said with a smirk.

"Liar..." Zoro and Sanji remarked.

Robin smiled with a hand under her chin "That's really sweet, Nami." Robin said. Robin now looked at Luffy and Luffy blinked with his owlish eyes "But that was Nami's moment. When did you have feelings for Nami?" Robin asked. Luffy blinked again and the other's now looked at Luffy.

"Now I am curious too... Mugiwara is as dense as a rock, so I really want to know how you figured it out."

Luffy smiled and shrugged "When I made a deal with Gen. That's when." Nami chocked in her tea and she coughed.

"What deal!?"

.oOo.

"RAW HAM MELON!" Gen gasped in shock and he turned around to look. He looked at the captain, holding 5 stacks of meat and a bone in his mouth. "Huh? There's no meat here... Darn it... Oh well, I'll head back."

"JUST WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Gen yelled.

Luffy turned around to look, and he saw a grave. "A grave? Did somebody die?"

"Yes... But it was a long time ago." Gen said, drinking his sake he was sharing with Bellemere.

"I see, well he or she has my deepest c... hm... condiments? Con... conditions..."

"The word is 'condolences'."

"Right, that."

"Hey kid." Gen said "Nami said she'll join your crew and become a pirate... It'll be a dangerous journey." Luffy listened as he did his speech "So, if you ever do something to steal her smile away, I'll personally come and kill you!"

"Well, I'm really never gonna..."

"UNDERSTAND!"

Luffy nodded with a confused frown. "Understood."

"Good." Gen said, as he went and sat down in front of Bellemere's grave. Luffy frowned and he walked towards the grave, and he bowed in front of it.

"Why would I want I steal her smile? She's the thief..." Luffy murmured. Gen laughed loudly. He grabbed the pinwheel from his hat and he put it on the grave. "Why are you getting your pinwheel off?"

Gen smiled and looked at it. "I used it when Nami was a baby. She used to cry a lot, but when she saw the pinwheel she started to laugh." Gen explained. "She is now too old for this... And now she seems to laugh because of you."

Luffy gaped at him in confusion. "Uncle, what are you talking about?"

"It has been a long time ago I saw her laugh this way. I think it's because of you she's laughing again."Luffy frowned, not understanding it at all and he ate his meat. Gen looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Why did you help her even when she told you countless times to go away?"

Luffy stared in front of him, looking at the funny pinwheel "I didn't believe she was bad. The few days we were together, she kept on laughing and she had fun. She was also nice because she fixed my strawhat. I didn't believe she really could harm us... She is really nice." He explained. Gen cocked an eyebrow.

"Nice? She has been yelling to you, saying it doesn't matter if you died." Gen said. He also knew Nami was nice, but she wasn't really nice these past days to the crew.

Luffy smiled still looking at the pinwheel. "I know she said many things. She also asked me to help her." Gen smiled and also looked at the pinwheel.

"You are a good guy. I am glad you are her captain." Luffy grinned and ate further again. "Remember I still will kill you if you make her cry." Gen said. Luffy chuckled and nodded "And when you hurt her." Luffy nodded "And always protect her." Luffy nodded again "Promise me."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>"NAMI!" Luffy yelled, running through the village. Nojiko stopped him and Luffy turned around<p>

"Nami is at the doctor's office." Nojiko said.

Luffy gasped and his chin fell on the ground. "Is she sick!"

"No, no! She is getting a new tattoo." Nojiko explained. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and Nojiko pointed at his bandages "You could also better get to the docter's office." Luffy looked at his bandage and screamed, seeing blood. He ran away and Nojiko facepalmed with a sigh and laughter.

"Really, Nami? Him?"

"Doctor!" Luffy yelled as he opened the door. The doctor turned after he patched Nami's tattoo. "My bandage..." He said, pointing at his arm with a pout.

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I told you to be careful. Sit down." Nami sat up straight and she rubbed her tattoo. Luffy sat down next to her as the doctor grabbed clean bandages.

"Ah, Nami. We are leaving tomorrow morning." Luffy said. Nami smiled and nodded. Luffy looked at her and Nami noticed. She cocked an eyebrow and Luffy only grinned. The doctor changed Luffy bandages and Luffy looked at Nami's bandages. "Are you hurt?"

"Idiot." Nami answered "You fought the hardest and are one of the most wounded. Why are you asking me if I am hurt."

"That makes sense..." Luffy said, scratching his cheek. He looked at her shoulder and wanted to peel the patch off. "What tattoo did you get?"

"DON'T PEEL, IDIOT!" Nami yelled mad, punching Luffy on his cheek.

"Auch! Why did you have to hit me!" Luffy said, rubbing his cheek. Luffy and Nami looked at each other in realisation. "T... That hurts." Nami looked at her fist and blinked, not understanding why it would hurt now.

"STOP ARGUING OR I AM GOING TO PUNCH YOU!" The doctor yelled.

"Sorry!" Luffy and Nami yelled in unison.

.oOo.

"Since then!" Chopper asked confused. "But..."

"I don't get how that part gave you feelings for her." Zoro said "She sounded like a witch."

"YOU WANT A PUNCH TOO!" Nami yelled mad.

Luffy thought with a frown "It was just... Her punch hurt me..."

"... So what..." Usopp asked. "Masochist...?"

"Ah!" Robin said in realisation "Punch of love!"

Luffy nodded with a grin. "And after the talk with Gen and after the talk in the doctor's office, my heart euhm... Did something funny..."

"Skipped a beat?" Robin asked with a smile. Luffy nodded again and the other's looked with wonder.

"And love?" Everyone turned to look at the curious little Chopper "When did you notice the feelings turned into love?"

Luffy looked with owlish eyes and Nami's cheeks reddened a bit. "Euhm..." Nami said. "For me it was when Luffy carried me to Chopper when I was sick..."

They now looked at Luffy and the captain thought. "Hmmm, when Nami got sick on the ship..."

Everyone smiled again, as they told their next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the great reviews. We hope you like this new chapter. As we said, it is manga-based, but we also put some moments inbetween that didn't happen in the manga but what did fit in nicely after looking in the manga where everyone was. (Like Luffy with Genzou, Nami in the doctor's office etc.)**

**And we also skip a few things happening in the story, because that's not really relevant in the story and it doesn't have a huge impact on their relationship. Review please for fun and critic!**

**Kisses from the Yasaonna shimai!**


	3. Loving Act 2

**Our Little Adventures  
><strong>**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece  
><strong>**T-rated. Turns into M-rated  
><strong>**Loving Act 2.**

* * *

><p>"What is it, Vivi?"<p>

"Nami's fallen down with an extremely high fever...!" Vivi yelled as Nami passed out onto the deck. The others looked shocked and they ran towards her, trying to wake her or make contact with her. Vivi told them to get her into her bed. Luffy grabbed her and carried her downstairs, with the help of Sanji.

"Iz Nabi gunna die!?" Sanji asked with tears, biting on his dishcloth. "Well! Iz she, Bibi!"

Vivi put the blackets on Nami and frowned "It must be from the climate change... The one obstacle that all sailers who enter the grand line will crash into sooner or later, is sickness caused by the abnormal climate." Luffy, Usopp and Sanji listened to her as she was explaining what might be wrong with Nami "No matter how famous or strong of a pirate you are, helplessly dying at the hands of such illnesses is a common occurrence here in the Grandline. Isn't there anyone on the ship with some medical knowledge?"

Luffy and Usopp pointed at Nami, and Vivi looked dumbfounded back. "I'm sure she'll get better if she just eats some meat! Right, Sanji!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Well, I obviously plan on giving her nutritious meals that are easy enough to digest even for a sick person, but... Even all that only goes so far as to be called 'Nursing'... It may not actually cure her... So if someone is still sick, then that's because of a completely different illness. And unless I know what that is, I won't know what type of meal to prepare would be best either." Sanji mumbled, looking sad as he looked at Nami.

"Couldn't you just eat everything instead?" Luffy said with a frown.

"Not having enough energy to even eat is what we call sick in the first place, idiot." Sanji answered, not believing what kind of captain he is following.

"F... Forty degrees!" Vivi yelled, holding the thermometer "Her fever rose again!"

"There should be doctors in Alabasta, right? Just how much longer until we get there, Vivi?"

"...I don't know but it'll definitly be more than a week."

"Is being sick really that painful?" Luffy asked with confusion.

Sanji and Usopp tilted their heads and said simultaniously "Dunno, can't say. I've never been sick myself."

"ARE YOU PEOPLE EVEN HUMAN!" Vivi yelled in terror. "Of course it's painful! A 40 degree fever almost never happens! In fact, it's enough to even put her life at serious risk!

"GYAAAAAA!" yelled Sanji, Usopp and Luffy at the same time in shock.

"WILL SHE DIE!" Luffy yelled

"PREES DUN' DIE, DABI!" Sanji cried and yelled.

"AAAAH!" Usopp yelled, running through the room together with Carue.

"STOP MAKING A FUSS AND SHUT UP!" Vivi yelled.

"We have to go find a doctor and save Nami right away!" Luffy yelled

"Yes, I know so just calm down or you might aggravate her condition further!" Vivi said, holding her hands up to calm Luffy down.

"No..." Vivi, Luffy, Sanji and Usopp looked in confusion, all looking at Nami at the same time.

"Nami!" Vivi said.

"YIPEE! SHE GOT BETTER!" Luffy cheered.

"No, she didn't!" Usopp yelled, punching him.

"There's a newspaper on top of my desk..." Nami murmured. Vivi frowned and stood up, walking towards Nami's desk. Luffy frowned, as he looked at Vivi, and his gaze turned towards Nami, seeing she is panting heavenly. Vivi looked at the newspaper and gasped.

"What is it?" Luffy asked worried.

"Is it about Alabasta, Vivi?" Sanji asked also worried.

"That can't be... 300,000 soldiers of the royal armed forces switched sides to join the rebels!" Vivi said, reading the newspaper "Originally, the 600 thousand-strong royal armed forces could contain the rebels who were only 400.000 strong, but now the situation is completely opposite!"

"With that, the situation in Alabasta has entered its most critical phase..." Nami murmured. "And that was the paper from 3 days ago. Sorry for not showing it to you until now... I didn't want to worry you any further since we were already sailing as fast as we could."Nami looked at Luffy, and Luffy blinked as their gazes met "Understand, Luffy."

"Sounds like an emergency."

"That's right. I'm surprised I managed to get through to you well." Nami said, as she stepped out of bed.

"But if we don't get you to a doctor soon..." Usopp started

"It's fine. That old thermometer's broken anyways. There's no way a person would have a fever of 40 degrees. I'm sure I just caught a heatstroke or something. I'll get better just fine on my own even without seeing a doctor." Nami explained as she set foot next to her bed. Luffy followed her with his eyes as she walked towards the ladder. "In any case, we'll continue to head for Alabasta as planned for now." She turned to look at the four mugiwara members. "But thanks for worrying about me."

"Sure." Luffy replied. "So are you all better now?"

"Of course not. She's only putting up a though front." Usopp explained with a frown.

Luffy, Usopp and Sanji ran onto deck when Zoro called for them. Nami noticed the wind changing and Zoro gave orders for them to change the course.

"I have a feeling... That there's going to be a strong wind coming from ahead..." Nami said, looking into the horizon "Probably..."

Nami got cut off when Luffy put his hand on her forehead and Nami looked with surprise at her captain. "HOT!" He yelled "We really need to land and take you to a doctor!"

"That's just my normal temperature!" Nami yelled back, ignoring the sweet gesture "Now stop wasting time and get the ropes!"

* * *

><p>"You think if we dumped a bucket of water on her, her fever might go down?" Luffy asked.<p>

"ARE YOU RETARTED!" Sanji yelled as he kicked Luffy and Vivi punched him. Nami was brought back to her bed after she passed out again, and after they luckily missed a cyclone. "Damn it... The sun's already going down for the day, Vivi."

"Right... I guess we better drop the anchor for the night then." Vivi answered, "Without Nami's navigational sense, sailing in the night is too dangerous..."

It was the middle of the night, and Nami opened her eyes. She sat up straight and she looked through the room. She saw Vivi at her bed side, staying with her. She looked further and she saw Luffy, Usopp, Zoro and Carue sleeping across her room. She smiled to herself and she went and lay down again.

* * *

><p>It turned into morning, and everyone was on the deck. Everyone except Nami, who was sleeping in her bed, and Luffy, who was sitting beside her bed on a chair. Luffy looked at her and tried to cheer her up, but she didn't react. He pouted as he looked at his sick navigator.<p>

"I want you to get better..." He murmured. "I don't want you to die... I like you... more than meat..." He looked at her face again, and he blinked when he saw her mouth corners rise up slightly. He grinned, seeing she was cheered up "And we will party when you are better, because I won't let you die. I will do everything to make you better." Nami's mouth turned into a slight smiling one. "'Cause you are very important to me! More important than meat!"

The hatch opened and Luffy turned his head, seeing his first mate walking down. Zoro walked towards Luffy and he stood against the wall. Luffy bopped up and down his butt and Zoro looked at Nami, seeing her panting heavenly.

"LAND AHOY!"

"Land!?" Luffy yelled psyched "Nami! Did you hear that! It's an island! Now we can get you all better!" He said enthusiast, but he still sat down. He was still enthusiast and Zoro looked with halflidded eyes.

The swordsman sighed and murmured "Just go outside and look..."

* * *

><p>"Of all places she could be, she just has to be there..." Sanji said, looking at the highest drum mountain with the castle "Well, we better go call her right away then! This is an emergency." Usopp and Luffy both nodded, drinking their warm tea.<p>

"As much as I'd like to, there is no way to contact her." Dalton explained

Sanji turned around to look at Dalton in shock "WHAT! And she calls herself a doctor! What's with this woman!"

"Her skills as a doctor are undeniable, but she's a bit of a kook... And almost 140 years old at that, too..."

"140! AND SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Sanji yelled, imagining an ugly woman.

"Other than that... Ah, that's right. She happens to like pickled plums." Dalton added.

"Then what do the people of this country do when they're sick or injured!" Vivi asked in shock.

"Well, she comes down from the mountain whenever she feels like it, finds patients to treat, and afterwards she takes anything she wants from their homes as payment."

"How does this old granny even get down from the mountains?" Vivi wondered.

"According to certain eyewitnesses, she supposedly rides down on a sleigh on moonlit nights... That is why people call her a witch."

"What in the world... How the hell is it possible for there to be only one doctor in an entire country..." Sanji said in disbelieve.

Luffy slapped Nami's cheek to wake her "Hey Nami. Nami! Can you hear me!" Luffy said

"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Usopp, Vivi and Sanji yelled at the same time. Nami opened her eyes and she looked eye with eye with Luffy.

"Ah, you're up." Luffy said "Listen, we can't get a doctor unless we go up a mountain. So we'll be hiking up." Nami's eyes widened as she listened to him.

"Are you crazy! Just what are you trying to put Nami through!" Sanji yelled.

"It's fine. I'll be carrying her."

"Even so, you're still going to exacerbate her condition!" Vivi yelled.

"Ha ha..." Everyone turned to look at Nami. Nami held her hand up with a smile "...I'll leave it to you then, Luffy."

"Great!" he said, high fiving "Just leave it to me!"

* * *

><p>"Ah." Luffy stopped running with Nami on his back. Sanji looked back and frowned.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sanji said "We have to go further."

"Ah, yeah." Luffy said, running further with Nami "I thought she said something."

Sanji looked at the sick crewmember and frowned "Maybe she's talking in her sleep..." Sanji answered. Luffy turned his head to look at her. She felt really warm against his back.

"L...Lov..."

"Ah." Luffy said "She said something. Is she thirsty?"

"Let's run as fast as possible to reach the mountain." Sanji stated. Luffy nodded and they ran forward.

* * *

><p>"Those damn rabbits really did it..." Sanji said looking shocked in the horizon "P-Please tell me I'm dreaming."<p>

"What is it, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy! Start running!" Sanji said, turning around and looking at his captain.

"Run? Run where?"

"Anywhere's fine! Just as long as it's far away from here!" Sanji yelled, running down with Luffy "Because there's an avalanche headed right for us!" Luffy and Sanji ran as fast as possible downhill. "Those freaking rabbits! Damn them all to hell!"

"Sanji! What do we do now!"

"How the hell should I know! Just be sure to keep an eye on 5 things: Nami, Nami, Nami, Nami and Nami! Keep her safe no matter what!"

"I know, but how!"

"Ah! The cliff over there!" Sanji said, pointing at said cliff "We gotta get up on higher ground even by a little bit!" they both ran to the cliff and jumped, landing onto it. "Good! We made i-" Sanji and Luffy gasped when they saw the cliff wasn't high enough. "Crap! This cliff's still too low!"

Luffy jumped in time but Sanji got swept away by the snow. Luffy landed on a cliff and he reached for Sanji, stretching his arm. "You idiot!" Luffy yelled. He grabbed Sanji's hand and his arm shot back. Luffy yelled in terror as he saw Sanji's glove in his hand, but not Sanji himself. "SANJIII!"

Luffy laid Nami down softly and he put his jacket off, laying it on her as extra cover. "Nami. You're not cold are you? Just hang in there for a second." He put his straw-hat on her chest "Here, just hold on to this and wait right here!" He jumped into the snow, searching for Sanji.

Nami opened her eyes slowly, seeing his jacket and straw-hat. She smiled softly and her eyes closed again.

Luffy found Sanji unconscious in the snow and he carried him back to Nami. He grabbed his straw-hat and put it back on his head. He didn't put his jacket on and still gave it to Nami, as he bound her back on his back. He walked further and he looked at the mountain.

"Don't worry, you two... I'll get us up there no matter what... So don't you dare die on me..." Luffy said with determination.

Luffy climbed the mountain with Sanji's jacket clenched in-between his teeth and Nami still on his back. His own jacket flew away in the wind and Luffy climbed further, not noticing it. "Doctor... Doctor... Doctor..." Luffy climbed further and his fingers hurt badly. Nami opened her eyes slowly, not knowing where she was, but she heard Luffy talk "I'll get you there... Don't worry... Don't die on me..." He murmured with Sanji's jacket clenched between his teeth, carrying him. Nami closed her eyes again.

Luffy reached the top and looked at the castle. "Finally I'm here... What a beautiful castle..." Luffy closed his eyes, feeling his conscious slip away "Doctor..."

* * *

><p>Nami heard a weird sound. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing she was in a warm bed. She sat up straight looking at Chopper "Who's that?" Chopper gasped in shock and he backed of seeing the orange haired woke up. Nami looked in confusion and Chopper in fear. Chopper hid behind the door, but he was hiding on the wrong side. Nami looked at Chopper and a sweatdrop dropped down. "Did you know that you're hiding on the wrong side.<p>

Chopper gasped and turned around "It's too late. You can't hide anymore. What are you doing anyway?"

"Sh...SHUT UP, HUMAN! BY THE WAY, ARE YOU... Feeling better?"

"YOU CAN TALK!?" Nami asked in confusion. Chopper yelled again in fear and he jumped against the equipment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CHOPPER!" Nami looked at the door, seeing a slender but old looking woman at the door. "Hahaha, you are waking up? Are you feeling better, little girl?"

"Who are you?" Nami asked.

The doctor put her finger on Nami's forehead "38.2 degrees celcius. You're getting better." she said. "I am doctor Kureha. You can call me Doctorine."

"Doctor? Then, this place must be..." Nami looked around in wonder.

"You are in the castle at the top of the mountain."

"So where are the other two guys?" She asked worried.

"They are sleeping in the room next door. They are snoring too loud. Didn't they learn any manners?"

Nami sighed relieved with a smile, happy the two other crewmembers were save.

* * *

><p>Nami looked out of the window as she heard sounds outside. She didn't know what was going on and she knew Doctorine and Chopper would get mad at her if she got out of bed... Even Luffy might get mad. Nami frowned as she thought about her captain. He, again, did save her life. Her heart skipped a beat and Nami looked confused. Did that happen because of her sickness?<p>

"Oooh it's so cold!" The door opened and Nami pointed her gaze to the opened door, seeing her captain. Her heart skipped a beat again, but Nami chose to ignore it. "Jacket, jacket, jacket."

"What's going on outside?"

"It's just cold outside. Hey, did you bring my jacket?" He asked, looking around

"I didn't ask you about the weather. I just want to know what you are doing outside?"

"Oh, we're just having a little fight." Luffy said, rummaging between the mess.

"It's not a big deal, right?" Nami wondered.

"Yeah. You just take a rest." Luffy said, looking further.

Nami frowned as she saw him search "You can take my jacket."

"But yours doesn't look cool." Luffy said with a pout.

Nami frowned irritated "It's better than what you're wearing now."

"Really?" Luffy walked towards Nami's jacket and he put it on. "Okay, as long as it's warm. I'll go beat those people now." Luffy said walking to the door

"It's good to know that there's nothing serious going on." Nami said, lying down again. She jumped up and yelled for Luffy again. Luffy looked around the corner outside.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Come here. You have to button the jacket better." Luffy went towards Nami and she buttoned his jacket. Luffy blinked and he put his hand on her forehead again. Nami looked at him with pinkish cheeks.

"You feel much better now." Luffy said with a grin "I'm glad!"

Nami's heart skipped a beat again and she frowned. She buttoned the last upper button, but she tugged it a bit, so Luffy would come forward. Their lips met and Luffy looked with widened eyes. "Now go beat them." Nami said, laying down again. Nami smiled when he walked away again

'I'm in love with an idiot...'

.oOo.

"Your first kiss was in Drum Island!" said Chopper psyched. "That's great!"

Everyone looked at Sanji who was sobbing "I was fighting those assholes, and you got the honor of kissing her!" Sanji said in shock "Nami-swan! I saved you too!"

"Did you know what she did to you?" Zoro asked with wonder.

Luffy frowned and thought "It was a great feeling but I had really no idea what it was..." Luffy said "But I decided to talk with Nami about it, since I liked it."

"This is so super romantic!" Franky said with manly tears.

.oOo.

After a long party of beer and dancing, celebrating they have a new crewmate, they called it a day. Only Carue and Vivi were sitting in the galley, warming up after the cold day. Nami was downstairs in the woman bedroom, changing her clothes and taking the last medicine's Chopper gave her. The hatch opened and Nami turned around, seeing Luffy head peeking.

"What do you want?" She asked. Luffy walked down the ladder with Nami's coat in his hands.

"I'm sorry. You already got mad because I destroyed it." Luffy said, rubbing his head. He handed her coat and Nami sighed.

"I still own you 10.000 Belli." Nami said. Luffy pouted and Nami put her coat away.

"Why did you do that smooch thing?" Luffy asked directly, making Nami drop on her way in shock.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Nami yelled mad. Luffy pouted with a frown and Nami kept staring at him. Nami rolled her eyes and stood up. She sat down on her bed and Luffy still looked with the same frown. "Ok... I just wanted to kiss you... That's all."

Luffy tilted an eyebrow while looking at her. She only looked away, not looking at him. "Are you better?" He asked. Nami now looked at him, not expecting that question.

"Euhm yeah..." She answered. "And you?" she asked referring to the fight and his hands, wounded for climbing the mountain.

"Good." he grinned "I am happy you are fine." Nami's heart skipped a beat again. She held out her hands and Luffy blinked, grabbing her hands. She gave butterfly kisses on every wounded finger and Luffy looked with slightly widened eyes.

"I want to kiss you every time you say something sweet." She said, looking away and their index fingers interlaced.

"Sweet?" He asked "Like what?"

"Like when you said you liked me more than meat... You really like meat..."

"Ah that! It cheered you up." said Luffy with a grin. Nami looked at him and smiled softly. "But I meant it."

Nami grinned and nodded "I know. I like..." Nami got quiet and Luffy blinked when she didn't finish her sentence. She patted the space next to her. He sat down and he looked at her as she was holding his hands. "Thanks again for saving me... Doctorine said I could have died if I was 2 days too late." She explained.

Luffy grinned again "You're welcome!"

Nami smiled again and she lifted her shirt all of the sudden, showing the place the insect bit her. "I got bit here by a poisoness insect. That's why I got sick." Nami explained. Luffy looked at the place and blinked.

"Does it hurt?" Nami shook her head and wanted to lower her shirt, but Luffy stopped her and startled her by placing his lips on the place. He looked at Nami who looked with widened eyes back "I liked it when you did that with my fingers so I wanted to do it back." Luffy explained with a grin. Nami's cheeks reddened and she frowned. She placed her hands on his cheeks and Luffy looked with confusion.

"This is what I meant with 'sweet'." she said, and placed her soft lips on Luffy's rough lips again. Luffy gasped and Nami parted, looking with a pout and reddened cheeks.

"Ah..." Luffy said after he noticed his heart skipped a beat because she looked really cute. "I wanna do it again." he said. Nami smiled and leaned closer again, kissing and moving their lips more passionate against each other. Luffy's kissing technique was still sloppy, but she didn't mind.

"Oops." Nami gasped and pushed Luffy from the bed. Her gaze turned to the ladder, seeing Vivi standing with her hand before her mouth and looking at them. Luffy lay on the floor and also looked at the blue haired princess. "I...I'm sorry. I'll leave."

"STAY HERE!" Nami yelled devilish.

.oOo.

"VIVI KNEW!" Sanji, Chopper, Zoro and Usopp yelled. Nami nodded and Luffy only grinned.

"Yeah... And if she didn't ask a certain question, Luffy and I wouldn't realise something." Nami said with a smile, looking at her captain who looked back with a grin.

.oOo.

"So... Do you have a relationship?" The blue haired asked. Nami and Vivi sat on the bed and Luffy sat on the ground. Luffy blinked, not getting it and Nami only scratched her cheek.

"Relationship?" The two ladies looked at their captain and blinked.

"Euhm..." Vivi thought "It means two people are committed to each other and they want to stay together forever." Vivi explained. Nami shook her head, knowing it wasn't the right explanation.

"But I wanna stay with everyone forever..." Luffy said with a pout. Nami knew he would say something like that.

"No. I mean, you love that person, kiss and... other things... You want to marry each other and get children. And seeing you two were kissing each other..." Vivi added the last part softly. Luffy blinked again and Nami burried her face in her hands.

"I don't know." Nami said "I kissed him to thank him..."

"Ah really." Vivi said. Luffy looked at the two ladies and blinked. "Is that how it works here..." Vivi murmured. Nami looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "Well, Luffy, thanks for bringing me to Alabasta." Vivi said with a smile, standing up and walking towards him.

"STOP!" Vivi turned around looking at the blushing navigator and Luffy blinked looking at them both, not getting anything at all.

"What? Why? I just want to thank him." Vivi explained. Nami frowned and gulped. "Or... Do you want to be the only one to 'thank' him?"

"I didn't know you were this evil..." Nami said with half lidded eyes. Luffy rubbed his head, getting an enormous headache.

"Well, I had to learn how to negotiate because I am a princess, but this is quite easy." She said with a laugh. Vivi turned to look at Luffy and he only looked with his cute owlish eyes. "What do you think about me?"

"Euhm... You are my crewmember and friend?" Luffy asked unsure. Nami also looked confused

"And Nami?" Vivi asked now. Nami snorted, knowing what Vivi was trying now but she didn't expect anything.

"She... is also a friend and crewmember but..." Nami's eyes slightly widened and Vivi's smile widened "I dunno, I feel different about her." Luffy said, not getting it himself. He scratched his head and he searched the right words in his head. "She makes me feel weird when she smiles, kisses me or when I hear her laugh when she is blackmailing Zoro. My heart does something weird too."

Vivi looked at Nami and Nami was frozen and speechless. Luffy noticed too and gasped "Is she sick again! Do I have to call for Chopper!?" Luffy asked Vivi. Vivi laughed and Nami finally got out of her trance.

"I think she is lovesick. The best medicine is for you to kiss her, Luffy." Vivi said with a joking tone.

"NO!" Nami yelled flustered before Luffy stood up. "No need, I am better already." She put her hands in front of her in defense. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and Vivi chuckled.

"Are you sure? I don't mind?" Luffy said. Vivi laughed again and Nami turned scarlet

"YES! I AM SURE!" Vivi walked towards the ladder with laughter and she waved.

"Have fun. I am going back for some tea in the galley." she walked up and she left the captain and navigator alone.

"Really sure?" Luffy asked again

"YES!" Luffy looked at her and Nami looked away, scratching his cheek. She looked at him and their gazes met. "Euhm... Luffy... Is it ok with you if we make a deal?" She asked. Luffy blinked but nodded, trusting his navigator. "You will hurt me if you say 'no' though... Is it ok with you if I am the only one allowed to kiss you and you only me?"

"Of course." grinned Luffy sitting down next to her again. Nami frowned worried and Luffy noticed "Wasn't it the good answer?"

"Yes but I have been thinking... Remember what Vivi said about having a relationship. The deal we made is actually something people would do in a relationship..." she said unsure "But that means we aren't allowed to do things, like kissing, with other people... So you aren't allowed to do things with Vivi and I for example... Zoro... Or so..."

"I don't wanna kiss with others. I only wanna kiss with you." Luffy said with a frown and pout.

'I have never blushed this many times since today.' Nami thought, facepalming and hiding her blush. She looked at him and he looked back with his big eyes. "Unbelievable... I think I actually love you more than money." Nami said with a sigh and a facepalm.

Luffy snickered "I love you more than meat."

.oOo.

"I still can't believe you dared making such a deal with this dense idiot." Usopp said, stretching Luffy's cheek.

"I can't believe Vivi also almost kissed Luffy!" Sanji said, getting more depressed every passing minute.

"I might do that as well..." Robin said in her thoughts.

"ROBIN-CHWAN!"

"Just kidding." Chuckled Robin, "But I can't believe you two still are together. I am happy for you, but just as Usopp said, Luffy is quite dense."

"Quite?" Zoro asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ok, listen." Nami said "In my defense, he saved me and I realized then how much I loved him. And I have to be honest, I didn't like the idea of a relationship too much because Luffy is indeed dense and he was like a four year kid when we started. He had no idea what kissing was and he was bad at it and he isn't romantic." Nami listed.

They all looked at her, nodding in understanding. Even Luffy was nodding in understanding.

"But! After some time together he changed... Well around me..." Nami murmured

"Changed?" asked Franky

"Changed?" asked Luffy too, receiving a punch from his navigator

"Yes. Changed." Nami said, rubbing her fist.

"Changed how?" Sanji asked.

"Euhm... Well, his kissing got really better. Addictive..."

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji cried

"And he always took the chances to come to me in the middle of the night. First he didn't care much."

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"And he has gotten sweeter. He got into cuddling and such."

"NAMI-SWAN!"

"IS SOMEONE AGAINST IT IF I PUNCH HIM!" Zoro yelled irritated

"That is really sweet." Robin said looking at the smiling couple.

"Am I the only one who is curious how they did the 'Coming over in the middle of the night.' part?" Franky wondered.

"Ah I remembered." Usopp said suddenly. "Between the men's room and women's room was a wall with a hatch. Luffy could get to Nami that way."

"I am more curious what they did in the middle of the night." Brook said suspicious "Did you look at her panties?"

"NO!" Nami yelled. Luffy blinked a few times. "We have just been cuddling and... Such... I am not obligated to tell you anything." She said with crossed arms. Some cocked an eyebrow and Luffy only nodded again.

"I am curious... You said you didn't keep it a secret..." Franky murmured "Where there times when we already could have find out sooner?" he asked.

Nami and Luffy thought and both nodded, making the others gasp or making them curious.

"Nami sometimes sit with me when I have nightshifts..." Luffy answered. Nami nodded "Or I am with Nami when she is drawing a map when we are playing hide and seek." He said refering to Usopp and Chopper. "Or when I want some food and I see her in the kitchen later..."

"Yeah, or we walk through town together hand in hand..." Nami answered "But that is really hard... If Usopp paid some attention, he might have seen Luffy and I hand in hand when we were sharing a boat in Water Seven."

"YOU WHAT!" Usopp yelled "I mean... Pfft, of course I noticed."

"Liar." Sanji and Zoro said, slapping the air.

Robin thought and looked at Nami, and the navigator noticed "But... knowing you have a relationship... Have you also been doing other things than kissing?"

"ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled.

"Why is that even relevant!" Nami asked with a blush.

"I always thought Luffy was a dense, asexual, uninterested guy in women. So just saying yes or no makes my opinion invalid." Zoro said with a shrug. "Also because I am curious." He added with a smirk.

"I AM NOT!" Sanji yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO OUTSIDE! YOUR VOICE AND FACE DISTURBS US!" Zoro said, and the fight began

"What are you all talking about?" sweet, innocent Chopper asked.

"Intercourse." Usopp said with puckering lips.

"Ah, we had that." Luffy said suddenly. Everyone gasped again and Sanji fainted. Nami yelled and she kicked Luffy through the wall.

"IDIOT!" She yelled angry.

"THE WALL!" Franky also yelled. Everything got into a chaos...

Nami was stamping on Luffy.

Brook was in shock that Luffy saw Nami's panties.

Zoro was laughing because Sanji also got in a shock.

Franky was screaming over his broken wall.

Usopp and Chopper where running around and screaming.

And Robin was just drinking her coffee with a smile and a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hello! Thanks for the great reviews and reading. We hope we didn't skip too fast into the story, but otherwise it's getting too long and not really relevant. If you like us to go slower, please tell us so we make the arcs go slower and such.**

**Next chapter is going to be M-rated by the way. Mugiwara and Mikan, One Piece University and Jealousy Prevails will be uploaded next**

** Greetings from the Yasaonna-Shimai!**


End file.
